


Inevitable

by Herald_of_Dreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, EWE, F/M, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Dreams/pseuds/Herald_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: SLASH, Teddy/Harry relationship, Ron and Hermione bashing (mild), prejudiced Ministry, mild violence and language, possible mpreg.<br/>Summary: Teddy Lupin has graduated Hogwarts and is beginning training with the Auror program. Problem? He has a rather large crush on the instructor, Auror and werewolf Harry James Potter. Down on his luck and tossed aside after the war, Harry becomes aware of Teddy’s infatuation quite quickly, but finds it difficult to stay away…<br/>NOTE: I wrote a Sirius/Harry story, so now I have to try a mature Teddy/Harry pairing. Teddy is definitely dominant in this pair, I rather liked writing his character. DO NOT FLAME ME for this pair! If you’re not interested don’t read past this, it’s that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

They sat in a small group, waiting for orders. Just numbering 25 individuals, they were last Auror trainees to be sorted out today and placed with an instructor. This year had seen a particularly large influx of new Hogwarts graduates who wanted to prove their mettle and help defend the world they had come to love and know for the past 7 years. A mix of male and female students, males just dominated the numbers by one individual. Tow-headed, redheads, black, brown and a single individual who was gaining stares of both incredulous amazement and frank appraisal for the handsome face under the short hair coloured a bright turquoise blue.

Teddy Lupin was aware of the appraising glances, though he paid no attention to them. Instead he and his school-long friend Conor were attempting to gauge the students around them, all fresh-faced and new, with no idea what they were about to get into. Absolutely nothing gave away Teddy’s own nerves other than his bouncing left foot. He grew restless if he sat still for too long and they’d been waiting for almost 2 hours.

They were already dressed in the bland dark grey training uniform, basically a pair of straight cut trousers, sturdy black boots and a long-sleeved grey shirt cut to cling to skin, good for combat as loose fabric could be deadly. If the guys had long hair it was cut to a very short length, Teddy was glad for his Metamorphmagus abilities, it meant all he had to do was concentrate a little bit and with a small amount of itching his hair was the proper length. He ran his fingers through his short hair ruefully; it hadn’t been this short since he was a child.

When he’d told his grandmother Andromeda Tonks he was going into the Auror Academy, her mouth had thinned a little before she’d hugged him and told him, “You had better be careful, Theodore Lupin. I already lost your mother to that career; I _don’t_ want to lose you.”

Sometimes he wondered if his mother would be happy he was going with her career choice, or if she would have wanted him to be a teacher like his father. People constantly assured him both of his parents were very proud of him and would be thrilled with how well his life had gone so far, but sometimes he just wanted that reassurance himself. _Oh well,_ he mused, _just one more thing to blame on Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange._

Crazy Bellatrix was dead, killed in the Final Battle, but Antonin Dolohov was still alive, one of the reasons Teddy had chosen an Auror career. He wasn’t out for revenge, but if he got the chance to point his wand in the face of his father’s murderer and kill him, he would gladly do so. Remus had gotten his wish, Teddy wasn’t a werewolf. He did however have just enough of a wolf in his personality to be a little bloodthirsty at times and his Animagus form was a large black and grey timber wolf.

Conor Winters jabbed him in the ribs and hissed, “I think they finally got everything sorted, Teddy. Look.”

Teddy looked to the front of the room and saw the grizzled old man that reminded him of descriptions of Mad-Eye Moody and was just beginning to stand when he barked, “Stand up, trainees!”

As a result he and Conor were the first two standing and gained what was possibly an approving look from the man. The next moment it was gone and he stated, “Now, I don’t know what Fates gave you this _honour,_ but you’d better be glad about it. Your trainer for the next four months was going to be Tannersmith, but she’s out for the next few months on paternity leave. So trainees, say hello to Senior Auror Trainer Harry James Potter!”

 _Oh no,_ was Teddy’s first thought, followed quickly by _oh yes!_

He strolled into the room in pure black dragon-skin leather and steel-toed boots that made a very steady rhythm on the wood flooring. Gold-flecked emerald green eyes and rich black messy hair that fell to his shoulders, Harry Potter looked to have hardly aged at all since the war ended. He had gained another scar to replace the faded lightning bolt on his forehead, a long thin white mark that ran down his tanned face from left temple to the outer corner of his left eye.

He stared at them impassively, glowing green eyes flicking from face to face. When he came to Teddy his eyes momentarily widened before quickly going back to normal as he completed the line. He turned to the grizzled Auror and said, “Thank you for the introduction, Auror Finnegan, dismissed.”

A fleeting expression of disgust crossed the Auror’s face before he nodded curtly, spun on one heel and departed. Teddy knew exactly why the man’s face had showed that emotion, even if it did make him annoyed on Harry’s behalf.

Just at the end of the Voldemort War, Harry Potter had been poised on the edge of becoming one of the greatest wizards ever known. Appointed Teddy’s own godfather, in a relationship with the fiery and pretty Ginerva Weasley, he’d been about to accept an Order of Merlin, First Class when everything had gone to hell.

He had joined up with Aurors tracking down rogue Death Eaters, and on one of their attacks they had come across a weakened but still dangerous Fenrir Greyback. Hermione Weasley, then Granger had flung a curse at him during the Final Battle, but it hadn’t killed the vicious Alpha. He’d attacked the Aurors, who had been caught off-guard, not expecting anything like this. In the end Fenrir had been forced to flee, but not before he’d killed two Aurors and infected Harry James Potter with lycanthropy.

After the Voldemort War a man named Cassius Thornwhistle had been appointed Minister of Magic and under him the Ministry had adapted a ‘we strike first’ policy against the so-called ‘dark’ families and creatures. They hadn’t been able to prevent or intimidate Harry Potter from entering the Auror Academy, but once he graduated (first of his class) they shunted him sideways into the Academy as an instructor. Their ‘out of sight, out of mind’ policy was ridiculous in Teddy’s eyes. The Weasley family, namely Molly, Ron, Ginerva and Percy, had taken him to Court and forced him to give up his position as Teddy’s godfather, which had been pompously handed to mid-ranked Auror Ronald Weasley.

Ginny had blown off her relationship with Harry and was on a string of marriages, currently married to her third husband. A very wealthy witch as well, she gained huge sums from each man at her divorce trials. Teddy loathed her and always would, she made his skin crawl. Through the next ten years the friendship between Ron, Hermione and Harry had fractured into little bits, helped along by every excuse they made to get together with their friend, every forgotten or neglected birthday or holiday.

It left Harry Potter a 38-year-old wizard, a registered werewolf and a very lonely man in a dead-end career. And it made Teddy Remus Lupin furious. It didn’t help at all that he had a certain- _obsession_ with the man, one that had been around since he was 15 years old. Now he was 20, about to train to become an Auror and Harry Potter was his instructor.

 _Lovely._    


End file.
